


Judge of the Kitchen

by darkhorse_douglas



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhorse_douglas/pseuds/darkhorse_douglas
Summary: Shortfuse fluff Kyr/Inien. Kyr tries to cook and nothing explodes for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written like months ago and it's super short. But whatever it's a nice little fic of a ship I don't see often. Also I made Kyr ambidextrous, but left hand dominant in this. I don't remember why??? I just liked the idea at the time.

There is a loud thud! As the door at the front of the house is closes none too softly. “Welcome home!” calls a cheerful voice from the kitchen.

“Hey,” responds the short woman at the door. She hangs her hat on a hook, slips off her boots, and with the snap of her fingers changes into something much more comfortable.

“How was your shift?”

“Alright, we were busy as hell though. Thog made me stay late to make sure we hadn’t lost any inventory with how crowded it was.” The woman starts shuffling towards the kitchen and quickens her pace when she hears a loud clang and some curses in a foreign language. “Kyr you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine Inien! Just nearly spilled the pot of hot water is all.” Comes the reply as Inien enters the kitchen.

“Really? You haven’t done that in a while.”

“Haha yeah, guess I got distracted.” Comes the nervous chuckle from the tall form in front of her. Inien leans around Kyr to see what he was doing. It looks like he was just draining a pot with noodles in it.

“Wait a minute.”

“Huh?”

“Kyr why are you using your right hand to pour out a pot? and only your right hand?”

“Uhhhh.”

“Kyr,” Inien presses with her no nonsense tone. It had been scientifically proven to always work on Kyr.

“I’m just right handed today is all!” Comes the quick response from Kyr. With this comment Inien notices his left arm is hidden by his cape.

“Kyr most days you’re left handed and you should defiantly be left handed when pouring out that pot.” Inien crosses her arms and frowns.

“Inien it’s nothing, honest!”

“If it’s nothing why are you hiding your left hand?”

“I’m no-“suddenly Inien makes her move. Grabbing Kyr’s left hand she yanks it into view. “Ow! Hey don’t do that!”

The hand Inien is inspecting has a white bandage on it with a few specks of blood showing through. "Kyr what is this?”

“It’s not as bad as it looks okay? I just cut myself on some metal this morning. It’s not deep I’m just trying to keep the bandage from getting nasty looking.” It wasn’t the first time Kyr had a new injury when Inien came back to the house late at night.

“Kyr take off the bandage, I’ll judge if it’s “not that bad”. You thought an acid burn was “not that bad” 5 weeks ago.” Inien starts to un-wrap the bandage as she says this.

“Okay you weren’t in the caves in Onorhant so you don’t know how bad it was, but yeahhh that really wasn’t the worst acid burn I’ve gotten. I mean there was that time with the-” Inien lets Kyr ramble on as she inspects the wound. For once Kyr is right the wound isn’t that deep. It doesn’t look like it would need stitches and therefore isn’t something worth bothering Ashe over. Quickly Inien rewraps the hand.

“Soooo I’m good?”

*Sigh* “yes Kyr your good. Good at getting into trouble that is.” Inien’s face quickly changes into a smirk. Telling Kyr straight forward he was right about the wound is dangerous. He might try to judge other injuries later on and be incorrect about them.

Kyr pouts, “Fine if you’re going to be like that, I won’t share my noodles!”

“Right and letting you finish making the noodles is a good idea. You nearly injured your other hand!”

“Hey! Pouring things with one hand is hard okay!?” 

Inien just looks at Kyr for a second.

Then while not breaking eye contact, she wiggles her fingers on her right hand. A moment later the pot is draining itself out and the sauce is pouring itself in.

“Aw! Magic’s cheating! No fair!”

“All’s fair in love and making dinner.” Inien says grining at Kyr’s pouting face.

*gasp* “Does that mean I can use my Mi-Kier-wave again?”

“No you blew out the wall with that thing last time!”

“Awwww but I’m pretty sure I fixed it!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah short thing. Actually based on a true story, because why not. Hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Darkhorse out!


End file.
